


Tea

by Kira_K



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking tea was one point they tried their hardest to connect but fell short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/gifts).



Learning her customs and language even as he taught her English and survival was a curious and wonderful journey. She was quite adamant about calling him _sensei_ (and he accepted it with all the honour she had intended behind the word but still. Sometimes his heart ached to hear ‘dad’ from her lips.) even when he blundered through thousand-years-old traditions with his typical Westerner clumsiness. 

Drinking tea was one point they tried their hardest to connect but fell short. 

He was English and he believed that the proper tea was brewed strong from black leaves and mulled with milk and sugar. It was drunk from a mug (chipped and beloved because it was a gift for “the world’s greatest dad”) and it provided both comfort and something against thirst. 

Despite the globalisation and the kaijus she knew that drinking tea was never just that. It was supposed to be a ceremony (though nobody ever taught her the proper ways, and she could only relay on books’ and movies’ description), something to cherish and respect. Tea was from green leaves and wasn’t sullied by sugar or milk. It was to be sipped as one reached for their inner peace and prepared for battle. It was something she desperately wanted to share with her birth parents but never could as they were long gone. 

Yet, she gifted her sensei a mug for Father’s Day (a silly custom, picking a day when one was to honour their father, as if they didn’t love them the rest of the year) and she received a small teapot and small, porcelain cups from him to her fourteenth birthday.

“Compromise,” he said as they sat down together after the counter was reset once more and they both prepared their teas as they liked it, “that makes us the best, Miss Mori.” 

“Yes, sensei,” she said bowing her head and reflecting back his barely-there smile. “And tea.”

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a typo or any kind of mistake, please, feel free to point it out.  
> Kudos and comments make my day. <3


End file.
